


I Will Love You Forever

by Bellatrixswife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Azkaban, Bellatrix Black Lestrange Lives, Bullying, Child Abuse, Cute Kids, Death Eaters, Evil, F/F, Falling In Love, Good, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Original Character Death(s), Past Abuse, Sad with a Happy Ending, Same-Sex Marriage, The Golden Trio, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Violence, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Young Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Young Death Eaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatrixswife/pseuds/Bellatrixswife
Summary: Bellatrix Black had been in a family tragic accident when she was just days old, causing her to lose her sight completely, she suffered a lot of abuse and bullying during her first couple of years at Hogwarts, but Druella had then found her the friend that would change her life completely, and eventually they’d be much more then friends, fighting through everything together and never leaving each other’s sides.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. A new Friend

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is my first story here, hope you enjoy

"Please don't make me go back to that school, their horrible to me mother! Their horrible to me!" A young girl cried, her name was Bellatrix Black, she was entering her third year of Hogwarts, now, people would think coming from the "Noble House Of Black." that Bellatrix would be one of the more popular girls in school, she was, but not for nice reasons, the girl suffered awful amounts of bullying. When she was only a few days old, an awful event had occurred in the house of Black.

A gang of masked people had entered the Noble House Of Black, Instantly firing curses at the small family of three, Cygnus had said for Druella to run with days old Bellatrix, but before the woman had a chance to run, a toxic gas filled the room, she fell to the ground screaming, which resulted in Bella screaming hysterically, curses were cast for several more minutes before Cygnus had managed to fight them off, the attackers ran from the home, the room was soon cleared from the toxic gas, but as Druella turned to look at her daughter, her beautiful brown eyes had faded over, the toxic gas had taken Bella's eyesight, the girl was now blind.

"Bellatrix, you can't be home, you need to go to school, your education is really important, and plus Andromeda needs you there, I know it's difficult sweetheart but you need to stay strong, I love you so much okay? I promise the Christmas holidays will be here soon enough." Druella sighed softly, her heart broke for her eldest daughter, but there wasn't much she could do, that was until she saw another girl, who was looking over at the two, the young girl quickly took her gaze away when she noticed the elder woman looking back at her, and gulped as the woman walked towards her.

"Are you new, I don't think I've seen you around here before, you look around the same age as my daughter." Druella stated, looking at the girl.

"I-yes- I-" the girl tried to reply in a complete sentence but her face was just full of fear as she looked at Druella, which the woman seemed to pick up on.

"Are you okay dear? you don't think I'm angry at you do you? I just saw you looking over and wondered if I could have a chat with you about something, there's no need to be nervous, I promise I won’t hurt you." Druella frowned and placed her hand on the girls shoulder, she had noticed the girl flinched a bit and knew something wasn't right.

"I'm sorry...I just...I...no ones ever spoken to me that nicely before...I just think that any adult who comes near me will hurt me...I don't mean to be nasty...I just...I-" the girl fell silent before crying silently, The young girl had had a traumatic childhood, suffering a lot at abuse from the Orphanage which the girl had been at since birth, it was an awful place that only bought terrible flashbacks to her anytime she thought of the place. Druella had then best guessed that she hadn't had a good childhood, which explained why she was so nervous when the woman came over.

"Listen sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise, I'm sorry that you have to feel in such an awful way, and I'm sorry for whatever you've suffered that's had to make you feel like this.” Druella had said in a soft caring tone, rubbing the girls shoulder. 

“I was just wanting to ask you, my daughter has been at Hogwarts for 2 years, now she's entering her 3rd, and she has no friends, she gets bullied a lot because she's blind, completely blind, no one wants to be her friend because she can't do the stuff that everyone else can, and they find it funny to bully and tease her, please love, she really needs a good friend, and you look like the perfect person, she's desperate." Druella spoke with tears in her eyes as she looked towards the girl who looked just as upset, she knew exactly how it felt to have no friends, to not be cared for, to be teased and bullied.

"I'm so sorry, that's awful, o-of course I'd be her friend, I've never had one of my own.” the younger girl sighed sadly. “she doesn't deserve any of that, I promise I'll protect her, I’ll be the friend she never had." The girl replied. "I'm Felicity by the way, Felicity Riddle, I was adopted by the family when I was 8, I have no idea who my real parents are." The girl frowned, before snapping back to reality as Druella replied to her.

"Riddle? Oh I know that family very well, we've had quite a connection with them in the past, it's nice to meet you Felicity, I can't thank you enough for what your doing for my daughter it means the world." Druella smiled sweetly at the girl and took her over to where Bellatrix was stood with her younger sister. 

"Bellatrix, I've found you someone who's going to stick by your side at Hogwarts, Felicity Riddle, I hope you both get along well." The mother smiled at the two girl. Bellatrix took a step towards Felicity. The blind girl placed her hands on Felicity's face, to try and get at least a sense of what the girl looked like, she then stood back and smiled.

"Thank you so much Felicity it means the world to me, I'm Bellatrix Black, and this my younger sister Andromeda, thank you so much for offering to be my friend." she said softly.

"No need to thank me, I knew you were in good need of one, and so was I, I'm sure we'll get along really well, come on, let's board the train." Felicity replied back with a smile, the two sisters said goodbye to Druella, as did Felicity, before boarding the train, Felicity kept a hold of Bellatrix to make sure she didn't slip at all, as soon as the girl entered the train, there was mouthfuls of abuse coming from other children around them.

"Oh look, it's the freak, and her stupid little sister, id stay away from her, new girl, you need friends who can actually do normal things, not a weirdo like her." A student smirked as she looked towards Felicity, scoffing in disgust at Bellatrix.

"She's probably just another freak anyway, honestly girl, your making a big mistake being friends with Bellatrix Black, no one likes her, no one wants her." James Potter said, a smirk appearing across his face.Felicity at that point just snapped and glared at the two people who'd spoke bad of her new friend.

"Leave her alone! ANY of you say another word to Bella and I will make each and every single one of you suffer so badly, you all say that Black's and Riddle's are the evil families, I think you all need to take a look at yourselves before judging other families, pathetic, the lot of you." Felicity hissed coldly before sitting in a carriage with the two sisters.

"Thank you." Bellatrix said with a sad smile.

"No need to thank me, don't listen to the bullies Bella, their not worth it, their just jealous of the beautiful girl you really are. Honestly Bellatrix, I'm already proud to have you as a friend, I promise I'm going to be here for you no matter what okay? You and your sister." Felicity replied. She pulled the Black haired girl in for a hug, who quickly hugged her back, Felicity held her tightly for a moment, her heart truly broke for this girl, she just wanted to fix everything for her, give her the gift to see again, something about this girl had just sent a tingle of electricity right through Felicity, she truly cared for her.


	2. Who’s the real bully?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m shit at summary’s lol I can’t do them.  
> anyways the oc’s mentioned in this story don’t belong to me, but to my friend.  
> The only OC who belongs to me is Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I know this is shit lol, but don’t come at me it’s literally 1am and I just sat for an hour writing this because I got bored.

The next day had arrived, Felicity had been sort into the Slytherin house, she was in the same house as Bellatrix which seemed to make her happy, but as people began to find out about her sibling relation to Tom Riddle, they began to either fear her, or see her as a very cruel girl, although they had no idea who she really was at all, no one other then Bellatrix herself and her younger sister Andromeda who had just joined the first year liked her.Felicity was on her way to class with Bellatrix, she was holding Bella's hand gently as she helped her on the stairs and through the corridor and made their way into the classroom, she also helped Bella to sit and sort her books out for her."Oh look, Riddle trying to be nice hmm? We all know who you really are, don't try to act nice in front of us all, we all know who you really are." James Potter sneered, looking over at the two girls sat at the back of the room."Haven't I already spoken to you once, I already told you, I'd you start again, I'll make you suffer, if I'm been honest Potter, you seem like the real bully here, now stop talking to me before I really hurt you!" Felicity said coldly before turning to her work book, only for someone in front of her to turn around.

"Listen Riddle, I have a sister, in the first year, Destiny Hardbroom, I'm telling you now, you even dare to look at her, and I will kill you, she already knows about you, and to stay away, so I'll soon know if you go anywhere near her." she spat coldly, her name was Catherine, Catherine Hardbroom.

"Catherine! Ignore her, it'll only make things worse." A girl beside her sighed, her name was Maria Zaragoza.

"Oh Maria please, you hate her too, wasn't it her brother who destroyed your Granny's school? I'd never forgive her for that." Catherine hissed turning to do her work.  
Maria turned to Felicity with a cold glare, Felicity looked back at her and shook her head before looking down to do her work.

"Take no notice of them Fliss, I think your an amazing person, the best, the best friend I've ever made." Bellatrix smiled softly.

"Shut up Black, your only being her friend because no one else likes you, who'd like a friend like you? No one would, your a freak." Catherine laughed, it caused laughter to spread all across the room, as tears fell from the black haired girls face.

"You lot, your all arseholes, each and every single one of you are pathetic, picking on a blind girl, judging someone without knowing who they really are, like I told Potter, I think you all want to take a look at yourselves before having a go at someone else." Felicity snapped, she took Bella's bag and her work and held it for her before taken the distressed girl from the laughter that erupted around the classroom from the nasty remark.

"Bellatrix listen to me." Felicity took the other girls hands and pulled them close to her. "Your amazing, your beautiful, and I care so much about you, take no notice of what these bullies have to say, I'm always going to be here for you, I love you just the way you are, I'm happy your mother introduced us both, your a fantastic person Bella, and my mind will never change." Felicity spoke softly, Bellatrix just smiled warmly as she wrapped her arms around Felicity, who returned the hug, and they just stood there hugging for a couple of minutes. Whatever would happen, Felicity would never let this girl suffer alone.

Later that day, Felicity was walking down the corridor, she'd just come from the bathrooms when she heard yelling in the corridor, she turned to see a huge crowd of people, she quickly pushed in front, only too see Bellatrix been beaten up by a bunch of boys.   
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Felicity screamed, she ran towards them and pulled Bella away from the boys.  
"Oh look, it's her precious little girlfriend, thought you'd come and ruin the show for everyone, why do you care for her so much Felicity, she's a freak, get it into your thick skull, she's a freak!" Rodolphus Lestrange smirked nastily. "she should be dead." he hissed out evilly.

"We're not girlfriends, besides who would care if we were? She's not a freak! She's my best friend! Get away from her! I mean it! GET AWAY!" Felicity yelled defensively.

"Or what? What you gonna do about it Riddle? get your brother on me? you gonna go cry to him, your a pathetic little girl, your nothing but an orphan, your parents abandoned you when you were born because you weren't wanted, they were glad to be rid of you!!“ Rodolphus snapped, he threw Felicity against the wall, holding her by the top of her tie.

"SHUT UP! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? GET OFF ME!!" Felicity yelled furiously, she kicked Rodolphus right in his private area causing him to fall back as the crowd of people laughed, Felicity picked a trembling Bella up and walked away, holding her by her carefully, she was in a lot of pain.

"You'll pay for that Riddle! Just you watch!" Rodolphus yelled, he rolled on the floor for a few moments in pain, glaring at the girl as she left.  
Felicity had taken Bellatrix up to their dorm room, she cast a few spells to heal the girls bruises and cuts, and laid her down carefully on her bed, so she could get some rest.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there Bella, I feel so guilty, I promise I won't ever let it happen again, your safe now, your with me." Felicity spoke gently, she ran her fingers gently through Bella's hair, smiling softly at her.

"It's not your fault Fliss, he's...he's always been like that...he's a horrible person...I'm used to his abuse...I feel so safe with you around, please don't ever leave me, I love you." Bellatrix whispered softly, which made Felicity blushed as she kissed the top of Bella's head and whispered back. "I love you too."  
All of a sudden, Bellatrix sat up a little, and faced towards Felicity, she placed her hands onto her face, and kissed her on the lips softly. "Felicity...please be my girlfriend, I really want you to be mine, I know we've only known each other 2 days, but I'm so in love with you, and your the only person that's ever been nice to me." Bellatrix spoke softly, against Felicity's lips.

"Bella, I'd love to be your girlfriend, I'm so in love with you too, I'd love to be able to spend the rest of my life with you." Felicity replied with a smile on her face, she held Bellatrix close to her, and she kissed her back gently.

The two pulled away after a few moments, both with a smile on their face.   
"I really hope I can see you one day Flissy, it's my dream to see you." Bellatrix spoke softly, laying back down and yawning.

"And it's my dream to make that happen." Felicity replied gently, she kissed her girlfriend's head and pulled the covers over her. "I'm going to the library to study, I'll be back soon, see you gorgeous, sleep well." she smiled softly, before walking out the room and closing the door.

As Felicity was making her way towards the library, she felt a group of people grab her and take her towards one of the outdoor exits.

"I told you I'd make you pay, now your gonna suffer." Rodolphus hissed madly, the boy and his group of friends took Felicity too a river and held her down tightly as Rodolphus held her head and started to hold it down in the water. He kept pulling her back up to scream In her face awful insults about her past, before burying her face back into the water. Felicity had no grip to let herself free, and as each dip in the pool came, she felt herself becoming weaker as she chocked on the water, when she finally lost consciousness, the group of boys pushed her into the water, all laughing until they saw a young girl coming from behind them, they all ran off and the girl made her way towards the river knowing something was up, turns out it was Bella's younger sister Andromeda.

"FLISS!" Andromeda gasped, watching as Felicity fell down deeper into the river, she wanted to help but she was so afraid of the water and she couldn't swim, but at the same time she never wanted to leave her side, so she sat and just screamed and screamed for help, hoping someone would hear her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop writing these at like 2:00am lol so I can write much better, but any who, hope you enjoy.

Andromeda spent ages screaming for help, yet they must of been too far from the school to be heard, she looked at the water fearfully, knowing she'd have to brave it and try rescuing Felicity herself. She stepped into the river, instantly gasping at how cold it was, the further she went the deeper it got, it really began to terrify Andromeda, finally after a few moments, she'd managed to grab Felicity and pull her over too the surface. 

The younger girl tried to use CPR on Felicity to try and get her to wake up, however nothing was happening and Andromeda had began panicking, it was freezing cold outside, much colder then usual, she was soaking wet, and she had no way of bringing Felicity back to the school as she was too heavy due to her clothes been soaking wet, so instead she cried silently and laid beside Felicity, eventually she'd past out from the freezing cold, and both girls laid there completely unconscious.

The next morning, Bellatrix woke up, she'd called for Felicity and panicked when she never got a response, she stood up to where Felicity's bed was and couldn't feel her there.  
"Flissy? where are you?" Bellatrix whimpered.

Meanwhile, Maria Zaragoza, her friend Yanira Rivera, and first year, Destiny Hardbroom had decided to have a nice relaxing morning by the river, the 3 were walking towards the river when they'd seen the two lifeless bodies of Andromeda and Felicity on the ground, the elder two quickly ran too them whilst Destiny ran to get help.

Maria and Yanira shook the two girls too see if they could get any response from them but there was nothing.  
"I wonder what happened." Yanira frowned.   
"I don't know, we don't even know how long they've been out here, for all we know, their dead." Maria replied, sighing heavily.

Help had come quick and paramedics from St Mungo's had been called, Dumbledore had informed Bellatrix of what had happened with her sister and immediately her to the scene.  
"What happened, how did it happen?" Bellatrix cried, she had no idea Felicity was there beside Andromeda, but her fear would only grow when she did.  
"No one has any idea, Felicity's here too, something bad must of happened." Maria responded.  
"Felicity!!" Bellatrix sobbed. "Why do you even care, your the one who hates her, just because of what her brother did to your granny's stupid school!" Bellatrix snapped, Maria wanted to argue back, but decided against it, she knew the girl was angry and everyone knew Bellatrix had a terrible temper when she was angry.

The paramedics came rushing to the two soaked girls, this only frightened Bellatrix more, as she couldn't see what's going on.  
"Andie! Flissy! Don't take them away from me!" Bella wept, her hands trembled as Dumbledore helped Bellatrix towards the ambulance.  
The other girls watched in silence as the Ambulance drove away before looking at each other with mixed emotions.  
"I feel awful, we judged Felicity without really knowing her, we...we were awful about Bella all these years...we doubted her because of her family... when all this time...they were the innocent ones.." Yanira frowned, the other two nodded in agreement.  
"We need to stop this hatred, we..we need to speak to them...when their okay...apologise...be there for them." Maria replied, the girls felt awful for their behaviour the last two days, and they knew after this, things needed to change.

Hours later, Andromeda and Felicity were at the hospital, finally the two had woken, but neither of them were with it, they'd be in the hospital for quite a while, this broke Bellatrix's heart as she cuddled into her mothers arms, who was also there.  
"Why Andie and Fliss? WHY THEM!?" Bellatrix cried."Shhh darling, their okay, their gonna be okay, i promise, I know it's awful what's happened, but you need to be brave for them, be glad their still alive." Druella replied, kissing her eldest daughters head.

The sister's youngest sister Narcissa was also there, she was sat at the bottom of Andromeda's bed, placing a teddy bear beside the sleeping girl. Felicity was the first to wake up properly and she sat up coughing.  
"Flissy?" Bellatrix gasped, Druella helped her up and helped her to Felicity’s bedside. "Flissy? You okay?" Bella asked softly. "What happened?"  
"Bella." Felicity responded, her voice seemed white cheery and weak, but Bella was just glad too see her again, Felicity took Bella's hand stroking it softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there this morning, it was Rodolphus and his friends, they'd tried drowning me in the river, as revenge for what happened in the corridor, and well...Andromeda must of saved me." Felicity said with a little smile on her face. "Your sister saved my life."  
"Oh dear god, I'm so glad she was there, or...or you would of been dead, I'm just so happy your both okay, oh thank goodness." Bellatrix spoke quickly, she held Felicity’s face and kissed her gently.  
"I'm happy we're okay too." Felicity replied back, before kissing Bella back and smiled gently.  
"Are you two together?" Druella asked curiously.  
"Yes, is that okay mum, do you accept it?" Bellatrix asked, Druella sighed before responding.  
"I do yes, I'm happy for you both, but your father, he won't accept it at all." The elder woman frowned, looking at the two girls, they were so happy together, she could just see it, and she wasn't gonna let anything ruin that, not even Cygnus.

Moments later, Rodolphus came into the ward, Felicity’s face paled seeing him, Druella stood in front of Rodolphus, protecting the 4 girls.  
"Please, let me talk to Felicity, I-I...need to talk to her, I promise I won't hurt her." Rodolphus sighed, he looked over at Felicity with a look of guilt on his face, Felicity was too nice of a girl to say no, so just nodded for him to come over.  
"So why the sudden visit?" Felicity asked curiously."There's something you need to know." Rodolphus said taking a deep breath.  
"What, that your sorry for nearly killing me? I could of died! I was out there all night! If it wasn't for Andromeda-" she was gonna finish her sentence before Rod cut her off.  
"Dad made me do it! He told me he wanted you dead!" The boy yelled, tears falling from his face.  
"You mean your dad, why? What the hell have I ever done to him?" Felicity frowned."  
Felicity, your my....twin sister...he separated us at birth, he didn't want a girl, he said they were weak, I'm sorry Felicity, I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, but if I didn't, he'd kill me." Rodolphus spoke through tears.  
Felicity had no idea what to make of this, she just looked at him speechless, lost for words, the room was silent as tears fell from the girls face.


End file.
